havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 005 hank and Quill
7:09:12 PM Janis: Meanwhile, you two know a bit more. You have awoken in a cave, unable to move, surrounded by multiple standing, asleep victims. 7:09:44 PM Quill: ((Very disconcerting since most of them are elves and we don't sleep!)) 7:09:49 PM Janis: You can now see more of the cave as your eyes adjust, it's large and you see a few deep gnomes scurrying around it, purposefully. In the center is an indentation with a pool of water. 7:11:14 PM Janis: In front of you are a heavily scarred drow male and the deep gnome captain you now know to be named Bieter. 7:11:52 PM Janis: Drow: "Heavy resistance. Tell me, are you drawing from will or a heartiness of body right now. I need to know all I can." 7:12:19 PM Quill: Spite, mostly. Revulsion from your ugly face. 7:13:02 PM Hank: Confusion as well, what exactly is your plan here? 7:13:32 PM Janis: Bieter: "Boss, I don't think--" Drow: "Accurate, Bieter. You don't." 7:14:20 PM Janis: Drow: "Doesn't matter what they know. Once I make my assessment, they're either dead or in cargo. And I might be able to raise their prices if they can exhibit this kind of strength." 7:14:44 PM Quill: Really? Just slave trading. How mundane. 7:15:17 PM Quill: When I tell this story after you're dead, I'll have to make it much more interesting. 7:15:42 PM Janis: Drow: "A slave trade with no need for cages or chains." 7:16:11 PM Quill: Pretty sure the Mind Flayers have had you beat there for eons. Hardly revolutionary. 7:16:27 PM Janis: The drow's eyes narrow at you. 7:18:39 PM Quill: Ohhh, did the Mind Flayers do that to you? I would be angry, too. That'll give your character a bit of depth later on. 7:19:38 PM Janis: Drow: "...I am starting to view you as more troublesome than you're worth. A bad quality in a slave, where worth is paramount." 7:19:59 PM Janis: He turns to Hank. "You seem a strong piece though. Still uncertain about you." 7:21:22 PM Hank: Well you seem to like people obeying commands why don't you try it on for size 7:21:56 PM Hank: Grovel (( command level 2 on the drow and Bieter.)) 7:22:12 PM Quill: ((NIIIICE.)) 7:22:22 PM Janis: ((Ok, what's your DC)) 7:22:34 PM Hank: (( 15 )) 7:23:44 PM Janis: The drow doesn't move, but Bieter falls to his knees. Bieter: "Please, spare us! I beseech you!" 7:23:54 PM Janis: Who goes on like that while the drow rolls his eyes. 7:24:23 PM *** Quill will cast Dispel Magic. *** 7:24:39 PM Janis: Roll sleight of hand, at advantage. 7:24:58 PM Quill: ((At 5th level.)) 7:25:14 PM Quill: ((15.)) 7:25:53 PM Janis: He doesn't see you as he screams at Bieter. Roll a spell check. 7:26:09 PM Quill: ((Even at Fifth Level?)) 7:26:17 PM Janis: ((This is not a fifth level spell)) 7:26:29 PM Janis: ((Actually...hm)) 7:26:31 PM Quill: ((Eeep.)) 7:26:38 PM Janis: ((Yeah, no, roll it)) 7:26:40 PM Janis: ((Sorry)) 7:27:17 PM Quill: ((22!)) 7:27:50 PM Janis: As you cast it, suddenly, everyone around you except for Bieter and the Drow collapse to the ground and you may move again. 7:28:09 PM Janis: And I need to change maps as we roll initiative. 7:29:16 PM Quill: ((...5. Save us, Hank.)) 7:29:38 PM Quill: ((Save us, Belza.)) 7:29:43 PM Hank: (( ...8)) 7:31:39 PM Quill: ((Or save us, Niya, I'm not picky.)) 7:32:15 PM Janis: ((Belza is still asleep, Niya is merely prone. In fact, Hank, make a Dex Save)) 7:32:45 PM Janis: Hank, you also fall prone. 7:32:52 PM Janis: As you were not expecting the spell to drop. 7:34:03 PM Janis: Guys, I am gonna move you to the main chat.